


A Sky Full of Stars

by carereren, NoHappyEnding



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, NHE2017, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 13:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13741710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carereren/pseuds/carereren, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoHappyEnding/pseuds/NoHappyEnding
Summary: Jongin loves the stars and so the universe gave him one.





	A Sky Full of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** 2017-26  
>  **Pairing/Main character(s):** Jongin/Luhan  
>  **Word count:** 16433  
>  **Rating:** PG13  
>  **Warning(s):** Sexual Content
> 
>  **Author's note:** This is my first ever finished (and published) baby and writing this has been a very difficult yet fun ride. First of, I want to thank this very persuasive girl, C, for encouraging me in writing this when I wanted to give up on it halfway. You rock, dear. I also want to thank the prompter, whoever you are, because without you this wouldn't have been created. Also to the mods, thank you guys for being so patient and understanding, ya'll the best.
> 
> Enjoy reading! <3

_“I want the planet Earth.”_

ooOoo

 

On the 27th of November in West Amesbury in Wiltshire, an extraordinary happening took place.

 

They called it NV-1107.

 

It was what some would call extrinsic. Extraterrestrial. An alien.

 

Every adjective that they laid in regards to it are right. With it’s bows like structure and it’s disk-like to, every part of it made up of metal unheard of, metal undistinguished by many and the fact that it was hovering -- flying across the land; no one had second doubts that it is indeed what they’d call an unidentified flying object or most commonly known as UFO.

 

And the astonishing part is when people bravely -- or stupidly -- checked it out and entered it, it is reported to be empty. No unearthly being is found.

 

But Kim Jongin knows where the being is, safely tucked into his bedroom, sound asleep.

 

ooOoo

 

Our story started on a relatively calm night. With the stars softly blinking and the moon radiantly glowing, Jongin had immediately dropped his copy of Harry Potter on his bedside table and found himself gazing at the night sky, wishing there is a way for him to be close to the beautiful things.

 

It has been an ongoing routine of his, staring at the night sky, since his tenth grade. Jongin knows that other people find it sill to want to get close to a star and admire it from a close distance when it’s much more beautiful when it’s light years away. A small part of him, the part that he always shuts off, agrees with these people but the larger and more prominent part of his brain had always been more interested in seeing the blinking rocks from up close.

 

It is a silly dream he couldn’t just rid himself of.

 

There is something oddly exhilarating about the unknown that keeps him up on his toes, anticipating and waiting to unravel more of it’s mysteries.

 

He had been slowly drifting between dream and reality when something glinting catches his half closed eyes. It had taken him a full minute to open his eyes properly and realise that a comet was passing by. Giddy with the thought of witnessing such a rare moment, he rose from his bed and went into his balcony, peeked through his telescope (the one that he’d forced his parents into buying) and watched the comet with fascination.

 

It was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen. Enormous and for some odd reason, sparkling as if covered in glitters. It was a remarkable thing that glinted off as if made of silver and diamond meshed up together, glinting and blinking under the moon. It looked like a star. Ethereal and terrifying all at the same time that it left Jongin gaping, the air stolen from his lungs as he stared even more.

 

He blinked, rubbed his eyes, and peeped through the telescope once again and saw that yes, the comet is indeed sparkling. And yes, he wasn’t dreaming. And yes, the comet really is now heading it’s way towards Earth in a breakneck speed.

 

Under these dire and odd circumstances, any normal human being would’ve freaked out and called help from the government or any authorized people but as you can clearly see, our protagonist is far from normal.

 

With his body thrumming with sudden adrenaline and excitement that his lithe body would not quite contain, Jongin pulled out his coat to shield himself from the cold air of November and went out, drove his car out of the garage and following where the comet is heading.

 

Not knowing what awaits him.

 

ooOoo

 

Staring at the pale and unconscious form in front of him, he is once again reminded of how surreal everything had gone for this night.

 

When he had arrived at where the comet landed, everything was dark with nothing but the stars and moonlight to light up the place.

 

In there he found a UFC instead of a comet, standing proud in a plain land covered in overgrown grass, looking enormous and imposing. On the front of it was a boy, a blond clad in white, unconscious and unmoving.

 

The same unconscious form is now currently residing on his bed.

 

He heaved out a sigh and placed a bowl of water on the table, dipped a flannel into it and squeezed out the excess water before slowly moving up to press it lightly on the blond’s forehead.

 

Outside, the November air is blowing a steady rhythm against his window, the only thing breaking the silence of the night. He hopes it doesn’t disturb the blond from his sleep.

 

He furrowed his brows and looked down at the guy, unable to comprehend if he is indeed and alien or was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. After all, he doesn’t look that much different sand his shockingly platinum blond hair. It’s Draco’s shade of hair.

 

 _Maybe he has red eyes. Just like Voldemort._ Jongin snickered at the thought and dabbed the flannel on the man’s forehead.

 

He knows that what he is doing is reckless. It’s crazy. It’s impulsive and stupid and yet he still did it. He still brought a stranger onto his home. Still took care of said stranger, hoping he’s wake up well and not in pain. This stranger could be a killer on the loose. A criminal. An orphan. Or God forbid, an alien. Sighing, he pushed those thoughts way and continued with his job.

 

He pushed those thoughts away and went back to dabbing the flannel on the skin. He couldn’t help himself from admiring how pale the blond is. Surprisingly though, with his paleness, Jongin could not see a single vein anywhere on his body. (Anywhere visible that is. Jongin, after all, is not a pervert and most definitely does not want to take a peek on what is hidden under the other’s white tunics. Nope sir.)

 

When finished with what he is doing, he allowed himself one last look at the blond. He stared at the way the blond’s white like eyelashes brush across his cheeks. It’s very long and thick but also very pale.

 

Like a girl’s.

 

Now that he thinks about it, everything about the blond’s features resembles a girl. With his soft and jaw length blond hair, pale and long eyelashes, small and doll looking face. One would think he’s a girl dressing up in a guy’s clothes.

 

Strays of blond hair are on the pale boy’s face and for a moment, Jongin feels the sudden urge to card his hands through the hair to see if it’s soft. Dumbstruck by the odd way he’s body and mind is acting, Jongin stood up and placed the bowl and flannel on his bedside table and situated himself on the couch in his room.

 

He ended up sleeping halfway through the night of staring at the blond.

 

ooOoo

 

 

Waking up on his couch with a spoon presses against his neck was not how Jongin imagined himself to be awakened.

 

In fact, he’d rather not wake up that way at all.

 

But then again, nothing had really gone normal since last night. So When he woke up on his couch, his back aching from his strained position, a spoon pressed against his neck, and a sneering face two inches from his own, he found that could not bring it in himself to be surprised any more.

 

Cursing in his head,he sat up slowly, fighting the urge to cough as the cold metal pressed even more against his throat.

 

“You’re eyes are shaded with brown.” the then-unconscious-but-now-more-than-awake-guy suddenly stated, his voice matching his looks, soft and confused as if this discovery puzzled him more than it should.

 

“Very well spotted.” he groggily answered. He breathed in a sigh of relief when the guy pulled the spoon back, seemingly startled that Jongin could talk.

 

Jongin blinked and tried to focus his eyes and found his warm brown eyes staring right through a pair of shocking blue one. It’s the same kind of blue that is shading the sky outside, filling the window with it’s calming colour. _Not Voldemort then._

“You can talk!” the blond suddenly screamed bloody murder and hurled the cold metal into Jongin’s direction.

 

Eyes wide, Jongin ducked and barely missed the offending thing. He winced as it his the floor behind his with a loud clank and felt extremely grateful it isn’t his head.

 

He turned back towards the blond who is cowering behind his head as if he didn’t just throw a metal towards Jongin.

 

“Are you nuts?!” he snapped incredulously, “Where did you even find a spoon?”

 

“I am not a nut! And of course, I summoned it, stupid human. I am rather brilliant at summoning things though it’s oddly dodgy because of your planet’s abundance of oxygen but I assure you, it still works! I asked for a weapon that can thoroughly maim you and it gave me that notorious metal.” the blond beamed brightly and puffed his chest out, looking oddly proud of himself despite still being behind the bed.

 

Jongin should have really focussed on the part where the blond knew what a nut is but not a spoon or the part where the blond wants to _‘thoroughly maim’_ him but all he could think about is the thought of the blond being a wizard.

 

“Summon?” he asked confusedly. He quietly imagined the blond in front of him saying accio carrying a thin wooden stick, and summoning things. Maybe the blond’s wand is a hawthorn with a dragon heartstrings as it’s core.

 

“Yeah, summon. Like this.” the blond held up his hand.

 

Slowly and unsteadily, seemingly fighting against gravity, a flower vase (Jongin’s five hundred pounds flower vase) floated towards the blond’s outstretched hands.

 

Too entranced with the fact that his precious vase is floating, Jongin doesn’t register what the blond is intending to do.

 

“What...” Eyes widening even more, he scrambled to get to the safety of being behind the couch but he was too late.

 

The flower vase hit him straight on the forehead, knocking him out of consciousness.

 

ooOoo

 

The next time Jongin woke up, it is already sunset and a hairbrush it pressed threateningly against his cheek.

 

“You know I really should have left you lying there unconscious.” he grumbled as he slowly sat up, batting away the hairbrush that is pressed insistently against the side of his face. He is starting to doubt his love for the comets and other heavenly bodies since the guy that kept on assaulting him, the same one he had saved from dying of possible pneumonia, is obviously an alien. The broken vase on the floor and his throbbing forehead is a strong evidence for that.

 

The hairbrush wavered as soon as the words were out of his mouth. The blond’s eyes went wide as he looked at Jongin incredulously. “You... You helped me?”

 

“I didn’t even know you needed help or anything, really. I saw you in front of the UFC so I did the most reasonable thing to do.” Jongin grumbled once again. His head is throbbing and his favourite five hundred pounds worth vase is lying on the floor, shattered beyond repair.

 

“You ef see? What’s a you ef see?” The blond asked bewilderedly. He unconsciously lowered the brush, cocked his head to the side and stared at Jongin unabashedly.

 

“U-F-C. The big contraption that was behind you. The enormous thing, like an alien spaceship.” Jongin said, gesticulating as he spoke. He raised his eyebrows as the blond’s eyes grew wide.

 

“My ship! Where is it? Where did you place my ship?” The blond frantically asked. He looked scared, wide eyed, and so panic stricken that Jongin immediately felt pity on him.

 

But before he could act up on that pity, the hairbrush is once again pressed on his cheeks, the blond’s bright blue eyes narrowed down as if he caught Jongin on the act of throttling his kneazle. Or crup. Or whatever kinds of pets aliens have. And just like that, his pity is replaced with exasperation.

 

“For God’s sake, how do you think would I be able to bring that enormous thing with me! When I saw you there, I sort of left that contraption alone.” He answered as he closed his eyes and rubbed his lids. He can already feel a headache forming. All he wants to do right now is to have a lie in bed or better yet, rewind time and tell his past self to ignore the sparkling comet which turned out to be a UFC.

 

Don’t get him started on what he’s give to be Hermione Granger right now. Time turner and all that rot.

 

“Why would you leave it there?!” the blond practically shrieked and pressed the hairbrush even harder on Jongin’s now sore skin.

 

“I can’t bring a damn UFC with me! Besides where was I supposed to hide it and how the heck was I supposed to transport it?” Jongin huffed up as he batted the hairbrush once agin, glaring at the man he just saved, who is currently being hostile to him. He’s fairly sure he’s red in the face right now and it’s not even from embarrassment. “You’re really ungrateful, you know.”

 

The blond glared at him even more and puffed his cheeks out, looking-- as Jongin would grudgingly think-- adorable. “How in the world am I ungrateful, may I ask?”

 

Jongin fought the urge to bang his head against the wall. It wouldn’t really do him any good and a broken skull is not what he needs right now. What he needs right now is saintlike patience. Loads of it.

 

“Because I just saved you and you haven’t even said thank you yet. Oh and maybe the fact that you keep on attacking me and wouldn’t tell me your name. Oh and maybe also the fact that if I were on fire, you wouldn’t even piss or spit at me to help put the fire out. You’re being so hostile to me despite me saving you and you being here in my humble abode.”

 

“Why would I piss on you if you were on fire? That would be disgusting.” the blond shuddered dramatically and Jongin couldn’t help but roll his eyes at this. “And you just said you didn’t know I needed saving.” the blond pointed out as he slowly sat down on the bed, hairbrush still clutched tightly as if waiting for Jongin to attack him at any given second.

 

Jongin can’t help but roll his eyes once again (at this point, his eyes would get stuck at the back of his head from all this eye rolling). He can’t even stand because of the throbbing headache that the blond inflicted upon him for crying out loud.

 

“Still.” he had opted in saying one word instead of rattling off his thoughts. He placed his head on the armrest and propped his feet on the other side.

 

The blond glared at him suspiciously for a full five minutes before huffing, letting go of the hairbrush which thudded as soon as it hit the floor. “I’m Luhan.” the blond muttered, avoiding eye contact.

 

Jongin stared at him, awaiting the continuation which he’s sure is coming. The silence and tension that curled up in the room is so thick that it’s almost tangible, as if Jongin could grasp and take hold of it if he wanted to.

 

Unnerved by Jongin’s stare and silence, the blond muttered curses under his breath and crossed his arms, finally looking at Jongin. Jongin bit the corner of his lips to hide his triumphant grin. It’s futile though seeing as the blond obviously knows he’s hiding his grin since he’s eyes are screaming bloody murder.

 

“No need to get so smug, human.” the blond, Luhan, grumbled which only made Jongin grin wider. “I am from EXO planet. I was placed here by our Ruler because he needed me to find some answers.” he grudgingly elaborated, hands fiddling with Jongin’s Slytherin bedsheet. It’s a limited edition which he fought tooth and nail to get. He squirmed as he saw the blond crumple it, forcing himself to focus on the topic at hand and not on his now wrinkled sheets.

 

“EXO planet?” he asked distractedly, tempted with the thought of throwing the blond out as he continued with his unconscious murder of Jongin’s most prized possession.

 

“I was informed you humans think of it as another rock on the uvinerse or something when in fact it is a planet that is light years away from here.” Luhan snapped out, annoyed with Jongin’s ignorance. He thankfully stopped his murder and placed his hand neatly on his lap. Jongin could’ve kissed him.

 

“Universe.” He corrected lightly, able to focus now that his bed sheet isn’t being toyed with.

 

“Right... That’s the same thing, silly human.” Luhan murmured the last part out and broke eye contact to look out the window, trying hid hardest not to squirm under Jongin’s inquisitive gaze.

 

It seems that he’s done with being hostile. For now.

 

A long stretch of silence passed before he spoke tentatively again. “Why are you not freaking out? My helper told me that you humans are afraid of extraterrestrial things.”

 

Jongin stared at him, wondering if he should answer honestly because if he’d answer the truth, he’s pretty sure he’d be deemed even more dumb by this haughty blond in front of him.

 

Mistaking his silence for ignorance, the blond continued to prattle on. “Extraterrestrial is when something exists outside the--”

 

“I know what extraterrestrial means!” Jongin snapped out, annoyed that the blond seem to think of him as if he were thick. He sighed and bent his knees so that his feet is flat on the couch, legs on akimbo, and head still rested snugly on the armrest. “Well, I followed a comet to where it landed, didn’t I? I brought an unconscious alien on my home, didn’t I?” Jongin felt his lips tug upwards despite his earlier annoyance.

 

He felt something warm and fuzzy taking up the space on his chest, stomach, and everywhere on his inside because here it is the answer to his long time dream. To be close to a star.

 

It’s as close as he could ever get.

 

“You must be crazy then.” Luhan said haughtily, pretending to check on his nails. It’s covered in grime and mud. He frowned at his not so pristine nails and moved to wipe it on the bed sheet when Jongin shrieked an overly dramatic ‘No!’.

 

Luhan stopped his hands midway and stared at the idiot human.

 

“Not the bed sheet!” Jongin bit out.

 

Luhan raised a brow and proceeded to wipe his nails on his mud covered tunic instead. Jongin calmed down at that. “And I’m not crazy, I just have a really big heart.”

 

Luhan snorted, eyes rolling. “I didn’t mean the part in which you saved me. I meant the part in which you think I’m a star. Which, by the way, is stupid enough as it is and then you go on thinking about how it would be nice to see a star from up close when it’s all just rocks.”

 

Jongin’s eyes widen as he processed the blond’s words, he gaped and pointed an accusing finger at Luhan. “You can read minds?”

 

Luhan merely raised a brow and went back to cleaning his nails.

 

“Of course not. I don’t pry into the minds of other people without consent but I can hear some of your thoughts if it’s related to me.” he paused for a while, contemplating his next words. “It’s getting kind of dodgy though, being so far away from my planet is making me lose energy when I use too much telepathy. Sometimes, it’s also not working.”

 

Gaping, Jongin lowered his hand, wishing against all odds that he hadn’t thought of embarrassing things. He tried to recall his earlier thoughts but groaned in frustration when his head only started to throb again.

 

“What answers do you need to find, then?” Jongin asked, completely unsure if it’s all right that he did. He is then informed that he had just stepped on dangerous territory when the blond’s expression turned tense and dark and then uttered in a calm and awfully stoic voice.

 

“I’m sorry. I can’t tell you.”

 

Jongin became even more curious but waved it off instantly. For now, he’s contented with nothing being pressed on his body parts.

 

“So where are you headed then?” he asked as the blond trailed his hand on the bed sheet.

 

The sun had peeked playfully on the window, it’s harsh light splayed itself on Luhan’s back, forming a halo around his head, skittering along his blond locks, making it seem even more golden. He looks ironically like an angel when he’s anything but.

 

“I...” Luhan stared at him for a moment, seemingly startled with his question before his gaze dropped to the floor. “I don’t know. Honestly, it’s crazy how he’s sent me here on my own without a clue on where to start looking for the answer.”  he bit his lips as he played with the hem of his white tunic. It belatedly dawned on Jongin that it’s caked with mud which means Luhan’s pants is also on the same poor state. And it’s on his precious bed sheet.

 

He feels like he’s going to faint.

 

“Stand up!” he snapped as he forced himself into a sitting position. His head begun to throb but he pushed that fact to the back of his mind and pulled his jumper over his head.

 

Luhan only gaped at him, wide eyed. “Why are you undressing? You’re indecent!” he shrieked as he covered his eyes like a twelve year old school girl who just saw a couple kissing on the telly.

 

Jongin scoffed at him and tossed the jumper in his direction. It landed on his blond head. “Place that under you. Sit on that one, not the bed sheet.”

 

Luhan looked at him incredulously before removing the jumper on his head. He held it up for a full minute of scrutinizing before he sighed and got ip, placed it on the bed and sat on it. He turned his attention back to Jongin and raised a perfectly arched brow. “Happy?”

 

“Well... Yes. Very, actually.” Jongin grinned boyishly before scratching his chin. It’s getting rough with stubble. “Anyway, that person of Ruler or something awfully sounds like Dumbledore...” Jongin tuned out as an idea struck him.

 

Distractedly, he weighed the pros and cons of the crazy idea he just thought of. Eventually, his big heart made the decision for him. “You could stay here temporarily if you want... Until you find what you’re looking for.” he forced his eyes to focus on Luhan’s eyes, very well aware of the heat on his cheeks.

 

The blond still looks awfully like an angel.

 

Luhan lifted his head from where it turned towards the ground and stared at Jongin, wide eyed and sounding like he’s trying to be not hopeful. “Is that really okay? Wouldn’t I be intruding?”

 

“You already intruded. And bodily harmed me.” Jongin snorted as the blond reddened. “And yes, it’s fine. I live all alone anyway so it’s not really a problem.”

 

“I...” Luhan stared at him for a moment, seemingly startled with his question before his gaze dropped to the floor. “I don’t know. Honestly it’s crazy how he’s sent me here on my own without a clue on where to start looking for the answer.” he bit his lips as he played with the hem of his white tunic. It belatedly dawned on Jongin that it's caked with mud which means Luhan's pants is also caked with mud. And it's on his bedsheet.

 

He feels like he's going to faint.

 

“Stand up!” he snapped as he forced himself into a sitting position. His head began to throb but he pushed that fact to the back of his mind and pulled his jumper over his head.

 

Luhan could only gape at him wide eyed. “Why are you undressing? You're indecent!” he shrieked as he covered his eyes like a twelve years old school girl who just saw a couple kissing on the telly.

 

Jongin scoffed at him and tossed the jumper in his direction. It landed on his blond head. “Place that under you. Sit on that one, not the bedsheet.”

 

Luhan looked at him incredulously before removing the jumper on his head. He held it up for a full minute of scrutinizing before he sighed and got up, placed it on the bed and sat on it. He turned his attention back to Jongin and raised one perfectly arched brow. “Happy?”

 

“Well... Yes. Very, actually.” Jongin grinned before scratching his chin. It's getting rough with stubble. “Anyway, That person or Ruler or something awfully sounds like Dumbledore...” Jongin tuned out as an idea struck him.

 

Distractedly, he weighed the pros and cons of the crazy idea he just thought of. Eventually, his big heart made the decision for him. “You could stay here temporarily if you want... Until you find what you’re looking for.” he forced to focus his eyes into Luhan's face, very well aware of the heat on his cheeks.

 

The blond still looks awfully like an angel.

 

Luhan lifted his head from where it was turned towards the ground and stared at Jongin, wide eyed and sounding like he's trying to be not hopeful. “Is that really okay? Wouldn’t I be intruding?”

 

“You already intruded. And bodily harmed me.” Jongin snorted. “And yeah, it’s fine. I live all alone anyway so it’s not really a problem.”

 

“I...” Luhan gaped at Jongin and blinked, eyes confused but positively grateful. “Thank you.” he croaked out, voice cracking as he cleared his throat.

 

Jongin peered into his too wide blue eyes and found himself drowning in it. It’s that shade of blue that looks very much like the sky before darkness takes over it and the moon and stars invade it. It's a beautiful colour.

 

Jongin forced his brown eyes away from the enchanting blue ones and took in the clothes Luhan is clad in . “You should probably change your clothes.”

 

Luhan looks at him wryly. “Do I look like I have spare clothes to you?”

 

Jongin snorted and slowly stood up. He clutched the back of the couch when his head pounded painfully.

 

Luhan immediately stood and held Jongin up, concern etched across his pale face. “Maybe you shouldn't be standing up.” he bit the side of his cheeks before slowly helping Jongin down in sitting on the couch. “I'm sorry. About the vase and your head, I mean.”

 

“S'nothing.” Jongin groaned out and opened his eyes. He looked up and found Luhan staring back at him, his blue eyes hypnotising.

 

They would've gone on staring at each other if it wasn't for the sound of the neighbour's dog barking. Startled, they looked away and cleared their throats at the same exact time.

 

“Anyway, go on my closet and pick some clothes. You can shower and change in the loo if you want.” Jongin slowly murmured as he shifted uncomfortably on the couch, completely aware of Luhan's rather close proximity

 

“Loo?” the blond asked. He took a step backward and ran his hands unconsciously through his blond hair. It's matted with the drying mud and is not in it's usual soft form.

 

“Toilet.”

 

“You have very unusual vocabulary.” Luhan appeared contemplaetative before he frowned. “I haven't got your name yet.”

 

Startled with that fact and feeling slightly rude, Jongin blinked and held out his hand. “Jongin. Kim Jongin.”

 

Luhan stared at the hand and inclined his head to the side, brows furrowing and mouth tugging down even further. “What's that supposed to be?”

 

Jongin stared at him before he sighed and reached out for Luhan's hands. Jongin muses how soft it feels even through the dirt covering it before shaking the thought off his head and instead placed Luhan's hand on his own, squeezed once and then shook it. The blond, bemused, shaked his hand even harder, squeezing and unsqueezing before shaking it again, this time hard enough to make Jongin yelp.

 

“Oops.” Luhan grinned.

 

Jongin glared at the blond and pointed towards his closet as he nursed his assaulted hand.

 

As the blond showered and changed into his clothes, Jongin tried to stand up and managed fine enough. Stomach grumbling in hunger, he slowly made his way downstairs and into the kitchen to make food.

 

Not used in cooking for two, he carefully deliberated whether Luhan ate like a rabid dog in need of food, or conservatively and in small amounts. He personally thinks that maybe the blond eats in small proportions but then looks can be deceiving after all so he opted for cooking more.

 

In the middle of his cooking, he heard a crash upstairs and the unmistakable sound of Luhan shrieking his name. Concerned and a wee bit amused, he hollered out to Luhan that he's downstairs.

 

When he reached the stairs landing, Luhan looked quite a fright. His wet blond hair clinging onto his forehead, dripping out droplets of water. His eyes are wide and he looked as if he's about to pass out. It took Jongin a minute to deduce that the blond is terrified.

 

Of what, Jongin can't quite comprehend.

 

“Hey, are you okay?” he asked uncertainly as he stepped near to Luhan who immediately launched himself into Jongin's arms.

 

Eyes widening, Jongin suddenly found himself in quandary. He could remove himself from the blond's hold but found that he did not have the heart to do that. He found the sudden warmth comfortable and yet he's nervous that this could lead to more awkwardness.

 

Dimly, he wondered about what would elicit such reactions from the blond.

 

He did not have time to dwell on it, however, because Luhan pulled away and puffed out his cheeks, his face flushed from what could only be mortification and embarrassment as he tugged on his shirt. It took a moment for Jongin to realize that the blond is wearing his too large shirt and that he's not wearing any trousers, just pants underneath the shirt.

 

He hoped that Luhan wouldn't look down.

 

Clearing his throat, he scratched the back of his head as he slowly adjusted the tent that's slowly starting to form on his jeans. “Are you okay? What happened?”

 

“Nothing happened. Just that I didn't see you there and I sort of freaked out.” Luhan blurted out as he picked on his too large shirt causing it to rise higher, showing more skin which did not do Jongin's inner turmoil any favour.

 

An awkward silence passed as Jongin tried to think of his grandmother seductively winking at him, nude sans a black lingerie covering her. The thought revolted him so much that he felt the urge to vomit. At least it subdued some other body parts of his.

 

“I cooked breakfast. You could wait here for awhile whilst I finish it.” he awkwardly stated as he pulled a chair back. Luhan bit at his lip and sat down on it, hands in his lap as he stared directly into the table's surface.

 

Jongin turned back to his cooking rigidly. He didn't know what made the air so awkward and tense for Luhan but he surely knows what makes this awkward and embarassing for him.

 

Finishing up with the cooking, he managed to gather his courage and turned back to look at the blond as he poured the food from the pan and into the plates. He pushed one plate towards Luhan and the other on his side of the table before sitting down.

 

A brief silence passed with no one doing and saying anything before Jongin cleared his throat. At this rate, his throat would house a permament damage if he kept on clearing it like that.

 

“You can eat now.” a second of silence passed again as Luhan only stared at the plate before Jongin broke it once more. “Wait are you allergic to eggs? Are you even allowed to eat human foods?”

 

“Aren't you horrified!” Luhan squeaked out. It had obviously been meant as a question but had not been properly delivered to acquire such tone.

 

“Horrified of what?” Jongin asked, bewildered and looking so much like a ruffled owl.

 

“That I hugged you!” Luhan pointed out as he spread his arms in a cute imitation of a hug.

 

“Why would that be a reason for me to be horrified?”

 

“It's against mating protocol, idiot human.” the blond snapped as he tugged on his shirt again.

 

“Mating... What?” Jongin asked before cocking his head to the side, more of confusion than anything.

 

“The mating protocol states that you do not hug, kiss, or touch another unless you are going to mate!” Luhan shrieked out and grumbled about stupid humans as Jongin felt his face heat up.

 

“Oh... Uhm, if it appeases you, hugging is actually pretty normal here and there's no such thing as mating protocol here on Earth.” Jongin stammered out as he pushed out thoughts of what he'd exactly do if he was given a chance to mate Luhan. Those thoughts didn't help bring down his newly subdued erection.

 

“What?” Luhan stared at him as if he's daft and placed his hand on top of the table, clicking his fingers on the surface. “What do you mean normal? Do you humans have any decency at all? And how do you even control the reproduction if there is no mating protocol? And what if someone not yet ready to have a child gets pregnant?” he demanded as he stared at Jongin determinedly, so very different from his blushing self a few moments ago.

 

Startled and unused with someone using that voice to him, he stuttered out: “First of all, yes it's normal. Secondly, we have decency since we wear trousers instead of just pants unlike some people.” he flicked his eyes down to Luhan's visible thigh, immediately bringing his eyes back to Luhan's before he could lose grip of reality yet again. “Third, reproduction shouldn't be controlled. Fourth, we can't even get pregnant even if we did 'mate', we're both male and even if a female gets pregant, she's responsible for her actions so she's got to face it.”

 

Luhan's face flushed as he glared at Jongin. “First of all, it's not normal. Second of all, I feel more comfortable and free in these than that restricted thing you're wearing.” he paused to eye Jongin's jeans disdainfully. “Third, reproduction should be fully controlled and mating should only be done by a couple once a month. Fourth, I am vey offended by you. Just because we are male does not mean we do not get pregnant!” Luhan's face flushed as he stared at Jongin in anger. “I am a very fine _premil,_ thank you very much.”

 

“Wait what? Sex should only be once a month? But that's ridiculous!” Jongin cried out as he slammed his hand on the table. He's very much not overreacting because how can someone restrict something as pleasurable as sex for only once a month? That's pure hell.

 

Luhan face heated up in embarrassment as he stared at Jongin incredulously. “You have very vulgar mouth.”

 

“I only said sex.” Jongin raised a brow as Luhan flushed even further and then a thought came to him. “Wait what's a primel? And what do you mean males can get pregnant,” Jongin snorted as he rolled his eyes, unaware of the murder in Luhan's eyes. “Males can't get pregnant. That's impossible.”

 

“It's premil. Not primel. And males can very much get pregnant!” he huffed the last part out as he puffed his chest proudly. “I am a premil which means I am a child carrier. I can carry a child.”

 

“Everyone can carry a child.” Jongin deadpanned.

 

“I can get pregnant. That's what I meant you idiot.” Luhan grumbled as he fiddled with his shirt once again, seemingly tired with the argument.

 

“Really.” Jongin stared at him blankly, wondering if he'd sheltered in a mad man. Males just couldn't get pregnant, he thought bemusedly as he sipped his orange juice.

 

“Impregnate me if you want! That way you'd know that I'm telling the truth!”

 

Jongin choked down on his drink when thoughts assaulted him of what he can do to Luhan in order to impregnate him.

 

Luhan calmly stared at him as Jongin finally managed to wheeze air back into his lungs. He coughed carefully and stared at the blond who ate his eggs contentedly, looking oddly happy of having something to eat.

 

He warily ate and tried to keep his thoughts as innocent as possible when seeing Luhan eat while moaning about how the food's good.

 

He had always known it in himself that he's gay but that did not make it any easier to accept the fact that he's slightly, yes just slightly, attracted to a certain blond who is definitely an alien. Jongin sighed and pushed the thought away, he couldn't risk scaring the blond away. Not now when he finally has someone with him.

 

Soon enough, both plates are emptied just in time for the moon's rising.

 

 

 

Later that night, Jongin lent Luhan clothes to change on. With the blond appropriately dressed, he slept on the bed while Jongin laid down on the couch, with the latter insisting that it would probably be better that way.

 

With the blond sound asleep on his bed, Jongin slowly moved his way into the balcony and stared at the stars, lazily blinking down at him. He turned his head and watched the sleeping form on his bed and slowly, the corner of his lips tugged upward.

 

It wasn't what he'd wished for but it was enough. Luhan may be a pain in the arse but he could handle that fairly well. It could be destiny or it could be a coincidence. It could end beautifully or in tragedy but he could really care less, not when he'd finally have someone to be beside him. Smiling softly, he looked up at the stars once again.

 

“Thank you.” he whispered, his words quietly dancing with the wind.

 

 

ooOoo

 

Jongin woke to something poking his ribs and blue eyes staring at him openly.

 

“I’m hungry.” Luhan softly whispered, his lips tugged down in an adorable frown. Slowly, he reached out and poked Jongin on the side.

 

“There’s food on the fridge. Heat it up.” Jongin grumbled. As much as he loved the night, mornings would never be his favourite.

 

“What’s a fridge? And I can’t heat it up, you don’t have an alterheat.” the blond continued to poke Jongin on the ribs, repeatedly. That earned him an annoyed growl and a pillow smashed to his face.

 

“What the fucking hell is an alterheat?” Jongin once again grumbled as he burrowed himself deeper on the bed, smothering his face on the pillow. It smelled of his shampoo and of course, the ever present smell of saliva.

 

No matter how horrendous the smell is, however, he still found himself on the verge of dreaming. The quiet chirping of the birds outside is like a soft background music, lulling him to sleep.

 

He yelped as he felt a sudden and heavy weight pressing down on his back, suspiciously like a body.

 

“Get your lazy ass up! I’m hungry! Come on or I’m going to lay on you like this for the entire day.”

 

A body it is. Specifically Luhan’s.

 

“Ugh get off!”

 

“No!” the blond huffed as he lifted himself only to come back and press himself even harder.

 

“Fine! Fine I’ll get you food so just bloody get your fat arse off of me!” Jongin snapped. Luhan removed himself from Jongin, looking at him murderously as he stood up.

 

“I do not have a fat arse!” he sniffed as he followed Jongin in the kitchen.

 

Jongin went into the counter and started fixing breakfast as Luhan made himself comfortable on the table.

 

“It’s a fat arse.” Jongin murmured as he beat the egg on the bowl lightly with a fork. He had to grab another egg, forgetting that he's supposed to be fixing breakfast for two.

 

“Shut up you.” He snickered lightly at the embarrassed huff from the blond.

 

A comfortable silence enveloped them both, broken only by the soft clank of the utensils and the slow chirruping of the birds, singing their early morning tune. It's a wonder how the birds can still chirp enthusiastically when it's bloody freezing outside.

 

“Hey show me what a firdge is.” Luhan suddenly spoke up with a commnanding voice, causing Jongin to almost let go of the plate he is holding. He sighed as he turned to look over his shoulder at the blonde, beaming brightly at him.

 

It's going to be a long day.

 

ooOoo

 

“Hurry up.” Jongin muttered as he shoved his hands in his cloak.

 

“Excuse me, but where are we heading?” Luhan asked, burrowing himself on the warmth of Jongin’s clothes which was lent to him, cursing Earth’s ridiculous temperature.

 

“We’re heading out of town to buy you clothes.” Jongin answered, lightly bouncing on his steps as he opened the passenger’s seat of his car.

 

“Why would I need more clothes? I can just wear yours.”

 

The blond blinked at him owlishly which he countered with a raised brow and a gesture which signalled him to sit. Reluctantly, the blond did. Jongin made his way over and dropped himself on the driver’s seat. Just in time to catch Luhan fiddle with the steering wheel.

 

“You really shouldn’t do that.” he murmured, unable to find it in him to get annoyed with his car being played about, not when Luhan looked cute when curious. “And you can't keep on using my clothes, they're too big for you.”

 

“I like your clothes, they're comfortable. And you’re contraption is really peculiar.” Luhan pulled back his hand and placed it on his lap, biting on his lower lip. His fingers twitched, obviously wanting to explore everything in the car.

 

Jongin huffed a laugh and then gestured for Luhan to put on his seatbelt. The blond stared at him blankly causing Jongin to groan and lean in to secure Luhan’s seat belt himself.

 

Which, of course, made him lean so close to Luhan that he could probably count down his lashes as it fluttered down, hiding his startlingly blue eyes behind a pale eyelid and uncountable golden lashes.

 

Leaning back, he realised that he had held his breath and instantly regretted it because he wasn’t able to smell the blond.

 

He stomped down the thought, turned the engine on and drove away.

 

Ten minutes into the quiet journey, he noticed Luhan shifting and sighing, obviously itching to fiddle everything within his reach. Slowly smiling at the child-like behaviour, Jondin reached out and turned the radio on, startling the blond as it blasted out Flares by The Script.

 

“What...” Luhan stared at the radio and blinked. His lower lip caught between his teeth, in quandary with how he's supposed to react to the sounds he is hearing. “That’s weird...”

 

Jongin felt as if he’s breath has left him as he stared at Luhan’s slowly smiling face. Never had he seen something so beautiful.

 

“This is really good...” the blond bit his lips again. He turned to Jongin and smiled at him brightly, “What is it?”

 

“It’s music.” The blond blinked once again before he turned to the radio and stared at it so hard as if it held all the answers of the universe.

 

Jongin fought back a smile as he stared at the slowly humming blond. Luhan’s so stunningly beautiful that Jongin felt his breath get caught in his throat, his heart beating so hard against his chest that it hurts. The infatuation is getting out of hand and yet Jongin couldn't bring himself to care.

 

ooOoo

 

Being with Luhan on the mall is as painful as stabbling yourself with a knife. Or placing a rope in your neck.

 

It had been an hour already and Luhan has yet to be exhausted with running around all day, tugging Jongin with him as he stared at every single thing as if it’s the first time he’s seeing it. It probably is.

 

“Jongin look at that thing!”

 

“That's a cart.”

 

“What does it do?!” the blond turned to him, beaming and smiling as if there's no trouble in the world. Luhan could be a pain in the arse but he's also bloody adorable.

 

“It helps you carry things when you can't carry them by hand.”

 

“Why not just levitate it then? Stupid humans.” Luhan grumbled as he pulled Jongin to another direction.

 

Jongin had to bite back the groan that threatened to leave his mouth as he felt a headache pooling when Luhan jumped up and down, pointing his aristocratic hands at the escalator, elated that “something so enormous did not eat any of the people stepping on it”.

 

“It won't eat people because it's a machine, not an animal. And stop jumping or people would notice that you’re odd and deduce that you're an alien.” he whispered urgently as a couple eyed Luhan's bouncing form warily. The blond immediately stilled and looked up at Jongin with his big blue eyes. _He’s too gullible._ Jongin thought as he stared at Luhan’s scared eyes.

 

“Come on, let’s go this way.” he dragged Luhan to a boutique and picked up four sets of clothing. His sense of fashion may not be impeccable but he’s pretty sure it’s passable.

 

Tossing the clothes in the blond's arms, he pushed Luhan towards the fitting room. The blond stared at him with alarm, shrieking like an angerd cat when Jongin attempted to close the curtain shut.

 

The blond poked his head out and stared at Jongin, face showing trepidation and doubt. Sighing heavily, Jongin once again willed his headache away.

 

“Go change into those.”

 

“But... You’re not leaving me, are you?” the blond asked, his blue eyes wet and unsure. Jongin couldn’t help himself, he smiled lightly and held up both of his arms in surrender.

 

“I’m never leaving you.”

 

Appeased, Luhan nodded slowly and went back inside.

 

Jongin stared at the shut curtain and contemplated about his decisions in life. The people are panicking, frantically looking for the alien that brought the UFC on the planet and yet here he was, buying clothes for said alien.

 

He blames it on the fact that he's lonely. Physcially and emotionally, he had always been lonely. Once upon a time, everything in his life was perfect. His parent's had spoiled him, loved him deeply. They had made sure to indulge his every whims and needs, gave him everything he wanted everytime he asked for it. He was once a happy child. He was once loved and surrounded by the people he loved in return.

 

So deep in his thoughts, he doesn’t notice Luhan sidle up towards him until the blond cleared his throat.

 

Turning towards the sound, he froze when he saw Luhan. The blond’s hands are buried deep on the front pockets of the new jumper he’s wearing. His trousers are crooked and yet Jongin still feels like the air is knocked out of him, his chest tightening because how can someone look so gorgeous wearing something so casual?

 

Luhan's so beautiful that it physically affects him. His chest tightened, his stomach clenched and churned oddly. He feels haplessly giddy.

 

Maybe, buying clothes for an alien isn’t so weird after all, not when said alien is stunning.

 

 

 

After purchasing a whole wardrobe for Luhan, both decided that it's time to go home.

 

With Luhan humming to the song Flares which he had begged Jongin to play on a loop, the brunet gathered enough courage to ask Luhan what he'd been dying to ask all day.

 

“Can I ask you a question?” he asked as he stopped the car, the red light glinting under the orange streaks of the setting sun.

 

“Can you?” Luhan asked him back, grinning as he bobbed his head left and right to the rhythm of the song.

 

When all Jongin did was look at him confusedly, the blond sighed and turned on his seat to look at Jongin seriously.

 

“'Can I ask you a question',” the blond mimicked his fingers in the air as if it's a quote, “Is grammatically incorrect because you are well capable of asking me a question. It's supposed to be 'May I ask you a question'

 

Jongin deadpanned. “It's the same thing. Screw grammar.”

 

“You're an insufferable git who doesn't understand the art of language, you know that?” the blond huffed as he stared back at the front window.

 

Jongin merely let out a snort as he started the car again when the red light changed to green.

 

“Anyway, as I've been asking before I've been rudely interrupted.” he chanced a glance at the blond who only rolled his eyes at him. “Why are you so afraid of being left alone? I mean, the first time I've noticed it was when you were in the shower and I was cooking. And then earlier on the boutique, you freaked out when I made you fit the clothes.”

 

The blond became silent and Jongin feared that he hit a sensitive nerve. The silence became more unnerving when the song started up again but Luhan didn't even sing or bob his head to it.

 

“Well,” the blond cleared his throat as Jongin let out a sigh of relief. Not angry then. “Look at it this way,” Luhan cleared his throat again.

 

On Jongin's peripheral view, he saw Luhan shift on his seat, his face unnaturally red.

 

“If you were to be launched to a different planet without any knowledge about the planet, you'd certainly feel the way I do.” he croaked out before he cleared his throat once again.

 

His throat's gonnna be sore at that rate, Jongin thought amusedly.

 

“You're the only person I trust in this planet and...” the blond paused before taking a very deep breathe.

 

“Idontwantyoutoleavemebecausebeingwithoutyouterrifiesme.” Luhan wheezed out and it was almost impossible for Jongin to follow and understand his words. Almost.

 

Jongin tried to calm his rapidly beating heart and hummed as an answer. Instead, he focussed on driving and not letting his muddled brain into leading them to an accident.

 

The rest of the journey is as painful as hammering one's head with a nail because of the awkward silence but it's rewarding as much as it's painful. At least they didn't crash or something.

 

Jongin brushed he thought away as he felt a tightening on his chest.

 

 

“You can’t keep on sleeping on the floor!” Luhan snapped at him, brows furrowed as he played with the hem of his new jumper. Jongin noticed that he did that a lot with almost anything his hand latches into. A nervous gesture.

 

Jongin couldn’t stop himself from smiling as he ruffled the shorter one’s blond hair, silently marvelling with how soft and pliant it feels like under his hands now that it's not covered with mud.

 

It's his second day of living with the blond and spending it all day in a mall with a child-like Luhan had drained much of his energy. They ate their dinner silently and now all he wants to do is to shut down and sleep.

 

“I’m okay. You go sleep on the bed.” he turned his back on Luhan only to have his arms held down by a soft hand. He looked back on his shoulder and found Luhan biting his lips.

 

“We could, uh, share the bed or... something.” Jongin blinked and willed inappropriate thoughts away. It was hard seeing as those thoughts had taken over his brain.

 

Outside the window, the wind blew a steady rhythm softly, the stars glinting and the moonlight illuminating everything it touches.

 

Usually on this time of the day, he's be sitting on his bed, a copy of Harry Potter forgotten on his lap as he dreamily looks up at the night sky.

 

Tonight is a different case. This night, Jongin's chest warmed up by Luhan's obvious concern, the star and the moon's beauty forgotten as he stared at the blond instead.

 

“That’s...” Jongin blinked once again as he thought hard about it. Sleeping on the couch had made his back ache and as much as he denies it, the offer is bloody tempting. “Okay, I guess.”

 

Luhan’s beam could have rivaled the moon's brightness.

 

Later that night, Jongin found it hard to sleep. Knowing full well that if he turned his head, he’d see Luhan’s probably sleeping form right next to him.

 

“Are you asleep?” the blond suddenly whispered into the dark, sounding as if he's hoping against all hopes that he didn’t wake Jongin up.

 

“No,” Jongin whispered back, “Can’t really sleep.”

 

Luhan smiled and reached out, placing his hands on top of Jongin’s, squeezing it once before letting go and scooting closer to the other man. Their knees touched but neither of them moved away.

 

“What exactly are you looking for?” Jongin asked Luhan as the blond settled down next to him. They're close enough to touch but not close enough for it to be a questionable distance. Both their hands are in front of their chests, close enough to touch but not so much that it does.

 

“I can’t really tell you.” the blond stared into Jongin’s eyes. Freezing blue locked with soft brown ones. “It’s something to do about a weakness...” he muttered.

 

Jongin blinked, bemused. His mind churning by what Luhan could possibly mean with weakness.

 

“Well what happens when you find what you’re looking for then?” he asked once again and shifted slightly towards the blond, staring as the other’s lips turned down on the sides.

 

“I will disappear.” Luhan whispered into the night.

 

Jongin doesn't take much notice of the blond's peculiar answer because he's so entranced by the sight of Luhan with the night sky behind him. The window is open and it's freezing but neither of them mind it. Wisps of the night breeze plays with the blond locks, lifting it up before gently placing it down. Luhan's blue eyes glows under the darkness of the sky behind him, the corner of the moon peeking on the window, looking as if it's resting on Luhan's blond hair. The stars twinkle down lazily, framing Luhan's face as it relaxes. Slowly, the pale eyelids shut close, removing the bright blue eyes from sight.

 

Jongin's heart flutters.

 

 

ooOoo

 

 

They’d been living together for less than a month now and Jongin had never felt this domestic with someone. It leaves him feeling lost and confused but at the same time warm and comfortable. He knows that he shouldn’t get too used to it because one day, Luhan’s going to be leaving. But for now, he lets himself drown in the selfish feeling of having someone beside him. Lets himself memorise every quirks and idiosyncrasy of Luhan that he could find.

 

Like how he’s an early riser and how he _loves_ mornings. How he loves Harry Potter as much as Jongin does but thinks that Draco and Harry should have ended up together. How he prefers his tea with a lot of milk and sugar and that he prefers wearing overly large jumpers with nothing underneath it.

 

The last one tends to drive Jongin insane. Just like how it does right now.

 

“Is this good enough?” the blond asked as he thrusted a spoonful of scrambled egg on Jongin’s lips.

 

Jongin flushed, hoping that Luhan hadn't notice the fact that he'd been staring at his exposed and smooth legs.

 

Opening his mouth slightly, he closed his eyes, readying himself for the assault of too much salt. His eyes flew back open as he stared at Luhan in shock, slowly munching the perfectly flavoured scrambled egg.

 

Luhan had been trying to learn house chores and he had started trying with cooking, thinking that it would be the easiest. But then, every time he let Jongin taste his fixed food, it always felt like the brunets tongue had been dunked in the ocean.

 

“It’s...” he stared at Luhan’s too bright blue eyes, his button nose and his perfectly thin lips, and then blurted out, “Perfect.”

 

He’s not so sure if he’s pertaining to the eggs or to the person who made them.

 

Beaming, Luhan turned away from him to fuss around the stove, his hips swaying a little to the song ‘Flares’ on Jongin’s iPod. He had asked Jongin to play that song and had never stopped listening to them ever since, always asking the brunet to operate the gadget and play it on loop.

 

Jongin has no objections with it, not when he gets to hear Luhan humming melodically.

 

“Told you I’d perfect it!!” Luhan looked back over his shoulder and threw a wink at Jongin before turning back, singing along to the song’s lyrics. “Done!” the blond moved the eggs to a plate and placed them in the table in front of Jongin who blinked and looked down at the plate in astonishment.

 

“It’s for me?” he asked confusedly.

 

“Of course it’s for you. Who else would it be for?” the blond cocked his head to the side, bit the corner of his lower lip and looked away from Jongin, seemingly deep in thought. “You know... I just want to thank you.” he huffed and straightened his shoulders, looked straight into Jongin’s eyes and leaned down, kissing Jongin on the cheeks.

 

It was a simple and chaste kiss but it froze Jongin in place.

 

“Thank you.” Luhan moved back and smiled at him, the skin around his blue eyes crinkling a bit. “For everything... Taking me in and all.” the blond situated himself on the table beside Jongin's plate, unaware that his jumper had ridden up and that he's showing so much skin that Jongin feels like fainting.

 

Jongin could only nod and hope against all hopes that Luhan wouldn’t be able to hear his rapidly beating heart, or his thoughts about the blond’s lips and how much he wants to capture them with his own. Or his thoughts about slamming Luhan down on the table and having him for breakfast instead.

 

ooOoo

 

“He’s really hot!” Luhan giggled as he pointed at Harry Potter on the telly, his head resting on an amused Jongin’s lap as he continued to run his hands on the blond man’s hair. “Is it just me or do you also think that Draco Malfoy just wants to shag Harry?”

 

The air is cold and the neighbours are singing Christmas carols. It is Christmas after all but instead of celebrating it, both of them had opted for a Harry Potter movie marathon with a hot chocolate to accompany them. It had taken Jongin ten minutes of convincing the blond that they do not need to cook many servings of food when it's only the two of them in the house.

 

“That’s kind of ridiculous? I mean—I don't think Draco's gay... Or Harry for that matter.” Jongin said uncertainly, knowing full well that Luhan would start nagging him about Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter’s unresolved sexual tension once again.

 

“What?!” the blond sputtered as he sat up, blue eyes narrowed down as he glared at Jongin. “It. Is. Not. Ridiculous!” Luhan shrieked as he hit Jongin on the chest with a pillow.

 

Laughing, he removed the pillow from the blond and captured his wrist instead, his other hand on Luhan’s hips so that the blond wouldn’t fall off from the couch they are currently snuggled on.

 

“Just look at them!” Luhan screamed as he clambered on Jongin’s lap unconsciously, holding the brunet’s cheeks in his hands and making him watch Draco Malfoy taunting Harry Potter.

 

“I mean, he climbed a tree to taunt him. _Climbed_ a tree. Just to _taunt_ him. And created badges which probably took him _days_ to complete. He’s whipped! He’s absolutely smitten!” the blond explained as he continued to hold Jongin’s head, eyes fixed on the telly, missing the fact that Jongin’s not watching the telly any more and is focussed on staring at him instead.

 

“And do you see how Harry acts with girls? He's pants at it! And if Harry was a girl, Draco would be literally pulling on his pigtails which is a sign in itself that he likes Harry.

 

“Seriously...” Luhan grumbled and whipped his head back to look at Jongin only to freeze, startled by their proximity. With his face only inches from Jongin and with him sitting on Jongin’s lap. Only noticing the fact that the brunet’s hands on his hip and wrist tightened.

 

“I--” Jongin croaked out as he shifted in his seat, accidentally bumping his slowly hardening crotch on Luhan’s arse.

 

Luhan helpessly moaned and both their eyes widened. Hastily, the blond scrambled up, ready to flee when Jongin’s hands tugged him back down into his lap. The blond closed his eyes and bit his lower lip, trying to stop himself from moaning out loud once again.

 

Unconsciously, he placed his hands on Jongin's shoulder, trying to stabilize himself on the man's lap. He rearranged himself and accidentally grazed his arse on Jongin's hardening length. It was an odd feeling for Jongin, to have someone sitting on his cock and yet he couldn't help but tighten his grip on Luhan's hip and wrist as he lifted his hips up, cursing Luhan's lack of trousers. The only thing between their skin are both of their pants.

 

Tentatively, Jongin ran his hand on Luhan's hip down his thigh, making the blond sigh as he lowered himself even more on Jongin's lap. The trace of Jongin's cock now snuggled on the crack of Luhan's arse cheeks.

 

Without thinking about it, the blond rocked his hips forward, his own cock's hard form trapped between their stomachs, Jongin's between his cheeks. Canting his hips backward, the blond pressed his forehead on Jongin's shoulder and let out a mewl as the brunet thrusted upwards frantically. Both of them stiffled their groans as Luhan lowered himself even more.

 

Unable to take it anymore, Jongin slammed the blond down on the couch, ripping his pants off causing the blond to groan.

 

“I liked those pants!” Luhan whispered but spread his legs wide for Jongin to situate himself in.

 

Snapping out of his daze, Jongin stilled and glanced at the pants on his hands. He looked down at Luhan. The blond has his bottom lip tugged between his teeth, his jumper wrinkled and hair messy, his cheeks flushed in a lovely shade of pink. He looked debauched and ready to be fucked.

 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to hold you down like that.” Jongin blurted out as he slowly sat up, hand still awkwardly clutching Luhan's pants. The blond swallowed, hurt in his eyes as he forced himself to meet Jongin’s eyes and slowly closed his spread legs. He tried to make himself smile brightly and laughed nervously, putting his weight on his elbow as he slowly sat up.

 

“It’s okay. It wasn’t your fault. I was the one who climbed on your lap so, uh... I’m sorry.”

 

Jongin smiled wryly, loosening his grip of Luhan's pants and placing it in front of him as the blond tugged on his jumper, futilely hiding himself. The blond started to stand up as he cleared his throat and smiled at Jongin. “I’m going to bed now.”

 

Jongin can only nod, feeling helpless and confused all at once. Luhan didn't even get his tattered pants.

 

Before the blond could take a step, Jongin once again reached out and stopped Luhan. The blond turned to look at him with his bright blue eyes blinking owlishly, cheeks still flushed.

 

“I’m ordering a takeaway and I’d like you to have a taste of it.” he asked, voice cracking up and hands clammy. It almost feels like he’s asking the blond on a date which is absurd considering he'd just sexually assaulted the man.

 

“I...” Luhan stared at him and seemed to contemplate it before he smiled lightly. “I’d like that.”

 

They ordered curry from a thai takeaway. Both of them huddled awkwardly on the couch. Luhan had pulled on a new pair of pants, still clutching his jumper tightly.

 

Jongin cleared his throat and Luhan turned to look at him. The air is still tense and he rumaged his head for anything to say to the blond to fill up the awkward air.

 

“My—uh. My parents died in a car crash.” he blurted out suddenly. He has no idea why he had blurted it out so casually. No idea why he'd blurted it out on the middle of an awkward tension between them but he felt like he needed to say it. He feels like something in him wants him to say it out loud to the blond.

 

The room once again went back to it's quiet state. So quiet that the only sound is of outside, the rain pattering down the roof, the sky filled with darkess with no stars blinking down on it.

 

After a moment of hesitating, Luhan placed his hands on Jongin's. Slowly albeit awkwardly, he crawled and curled himself beside Jongin, hands closing in on Jongin's as he placed his head on the brunet's shoulders.

 

“Thank you.” Luhan whispered as he buried his face on Jongin's neck.

 

“For what?” Jongin asked confusedly.

 

“For telling me that. I know it must be painful for you.”

 

“It's not! I've moved on and it's not painful anymore.” Jongin spluttered out but even to his own ears, he knows that he only succeeded in sounding defensive.

 

“It's okay to hurt you know. It's okay to be not okay. Sometimes, you just have to let the pain get to you in order to be free.” the blond mumbled as he placed a soft kiss on Jongin's jaw before snuggling back into his neck.

 

Jongin became silent as he contemplated Luhan's words and slowly turned his head to the side to kiss the top of the blond's head.

 

Of course. It made sense didn't it? Jongin thought wryly as he tightened his grip on Luhan's hand before kissing it again. After all this time, he'd been convincing himself that he has already moved on. But all this time he had been lying to himself all along because in order to move on, you've got to make yourself feel the pain. Not lock it away into the center of your heart just as how Jongin did.

 

After the thai takeaway arrived, they both decided to bring the food and eat it on the bedroom. Luhan was of course appalled at the idea at first but turned giddy because of Jongin's persuasiveness.

 

“Ack!” the blond grimaced at his first spoonful of curry.

 

“What? What's wrong? Is it bad?” Jongin inquired worriedly as he grabbed the blond's box and sniffed on it in case it turned out to be bad.

 

“It's good. But it's too spicy!”

 

Jongin visibly relaxed as his shoulder slumped. He chuckled a little before offering to exchange his not so spicy curry with Luhan's super spicy one.

 

He's not fond of spicy foods but... Oh well.

 

After they've filled their stomachs, they situated themselves on Jongin's bed. The takeaway boxes haphazardly placed on the table as both of them are too stuffed and lazy to even throw it out.

 

“What's your favourite season of the year?” Jongin whispered on Luhan's ear as he tightened his arms around the blond's waist.

 

With his back on Jongin's chest and his legs entangled with the brunet's, Luhan looked back on his shoulder to raise a brow at Jongin before turning back.

 

“I haven't seen any season here except winter so I can't really choose one.”

 

“How about on the Exo planet?”

 

Luhan snorted and squeezed Jongin's hands before answering his question. “There's only one season there which is summer. It's always summer in that place.”

 

“You're so pale though.” Jongin murmured on the blond hair before trailing his eyes down to the extent of Luhan's pale legs.

 

Something in his lower body is definitely interested.

 

“That's how we all look.” Luhan whispered back.

 

“Really? You're all pale?”

 

“And blond. And with blue eyes.” Luhan giggled. “Except for one. He's pale but he's brunet and he's got warm brown eyes like yours.”

 

“That's kind of freaky. The fact that you all look the same I mean.” Jongin replied as he pulled Luhan even more flushed on his chest. “But who's the different one?”

 

“A friend. He's very special to me,” Jongin felt his stomach churn in an ugly way. “In a platonic way, of course.” Jongin visibly relaxed which made the blond chuckle. “He was made by the Ruler himself. I think the Ruler...” the blond tuned out as if unable to say any more of what he was saying.

 

Jongin decided to leave it be. Luhan would say more if he wants to and it's not really his place to pry on the blond.

 

Silence enveloped both of them but it was not filled with tension or awkwardness. The silence that cast itself around the room is one of comfortness. It was an odd feeling for Jongin, to be so comfortable with someone lying on his Slytherin bedsheet with him.

 

“I think you'd love spring.” he whispered quietly before kissing the blond on the back of his head.

 

“What's spring?”

 

“It's the season where there's flowers blooming everywhere.”

 

“When is this season going to start?” Luhan asked as he traced a slow pattern on Jongin's hand that is wrapped on his stomach.

 

“Three months from now.”

 

“Would you still let me stay in here after three months then?” the blond questioned with a hint of amusement in his voice. There's also the hint of dread lying beneath the tone of amusement, scared of what Jongin's answer would be.

 

Jongin, unconsciously, tightened his grip on Luhan's body. “I'd let you stay even if it's forever.

 

The soft gasp that filled the quiet room is unmistakably from the blond as he stiffened on Jongin's arms. He relaxed after a minute and traced another set of odd patterns on Jongin's skin.

 

“I'd be seeing spring then.”

 

Jongin forced his rapidly beating heart to relax.

 

That night, they fell asleep entangled on the bed, laughing about the state of Harry Potter’s hair. The table filled with boxes and containers of a thai takeaway, the air smelling of spicy curry.

 

 

ooOoo

 

“Can I ask you a question?” Jongin whispered, his breathe fogging up as he shoved his hands further down the pockets of his cloak.

 

“Can you?” Luhan asked cheekily, mischief in his eyes and it took Jongin a full minute to understand him.

 

Huffing out a laugh, he shook his head incredulously. “I meant... May I ask you a question?”

 

“You may.” Luhan answered smugly, his red nose peeking from the scarf wrapped firmly around him. “You know, human's vocabulary and grammar really are atrocious. ” he wrinkled his nose haughtily which only earned him a shove from the brunet.

 

“Whatever answer you're looking for, it’s not related to some kind of Alien Invasion, is it?” Jongin asked as he shivered against the cold. The night breeze stinging his exposed skin, freezing him.

 

Maybe taking a long walk to the park in this temperature had been a bad idea, but he’s not going to back out now. Not when Luhan looks breathtaking like this. His platinum blond hair glowing as strips of moonlight illuminates it, his eyes shining as he takes in Jongin’s question whilst he breathed in and out in a way which implies as if the cold is making it hard for him to breathe.

 

“You know I’ll never hurt you on my own will.” the guy being questioned murmured as he looked at Jongin straight in the eyes, stopping on his track and effectively halting Jongin too.

 

The fact the he said the words ‘in my own will’ doesn’t escape Jongin. It's an odd way of answering and it really does not answer the question.

 

He shrugged in reply to the blond and they continued their walk.

 

“Jongin...” Luhan whispered as he halted.

 

Jongin hummed and turned to him, just in time to see Luhan bite his lower lip.

 

“Stop that.” he said as he stared at the way the blond tugged on his lip even more.

 

“Stop what?”

 

“That. Stop that or I'll kiss you.”

 

The blond stared in shock as his eyes widen and yet his lower lip remained tugged between his teeth as if frozen.

 

He ignored it as he descended down on the blond and then his lips are suddenly covered by another. For some odd and peculiar reason, everything suddenly feels good and just plain perfect. He feels like something inside him suddenly feels right.

 

It’s not like the usual kisses he's had with his past lovers. No, those were full of passion, heat and lust. This one feels soft and mellow, like a love song being played by a pianist for his lover. It’s nothing but a press on the lips. Nothing but the feeling of a cold lips against his own cold ones and yet he can’t stop himself from feeling like a firework has gone off somewhere deep inside his chest, running through his spine and down, settling on his stomach. It's electrifying. It's maddening and frightening. It's beautiful.

 

And maybe, without even meaning to, without even realizing it...

 

He’s fallen in love with Luhan.

 

And maybe this is really what’s meant for him. Maybe having Luhan with drool on the corner of his lips lying by his side every time he wakes up is what's meant for him. He could live with that. Gladly actually. He could wake up a thousand times to the same sound of Luhan whining on and on about being hungry. He could listen to Luhan's voice complain about the lack of gay characters in Harry Potter. He could live through dancing alongside Luhan with the song Someday We'll Know blasting from the radio. He could live with all of these things because he loves Luhan. He loves him so much he doesn't think he'd survive life without him.

 

Faster than he could blink his eyes, Luhan disappeared, leaving Jongin staring wide eyed at the place where the blond stood just a second ago.

 

ooOoo

 

Kim Jongin closed his eyes as he willed his tears away. His bed felt too big without another body beside him. The house felt too cold without someone singing to every song being played on the radio. Everything feels half empty.

 

Everything feels incomplete.

 

Jongin had always thought of himself as independent. Aside from his parents when he was young, he had never relied on someone so much.

 

And then Luhan came.

 

Almost immediately, the blond threw away Jongin's rationality and enveloped the brunet’s mind instead. It was terrifying how madly he’d fallen in love with someone on such a short period of time. It was a rush, everything so immediate that he didn't have time to place his walls up. He had no time to shield himself from Luhan's wiles. He had no time to shield himself from the blond's sweet yet nagging way of talking. He had no time to shield himself from the sudden pain.

 

Right from the start, Luhan had captivated Jongin. The way he shivered on the ground, unconsciously shaking from the cold, his blond locks falling on his forehead, some of it slipping on his dirt smudged cheeks. From that moment on, Jongin had clung to him.

 

Jongin had always been someone who wears his heart on his sleeves. Emotions easily overrides him and without even thinking about it, he had tangled himself in a deeply convoluted feeling of wanting, needing, _loving_ an alien. He had been so stuck up on his dream of finally seeing something new, something so exciting that he held his guard down. He fell for someone who he knew was going to leave him.

 

Loving, for him, is not only an act of trusting someone with your life. It’s the act of _giving_ someone your life.

 

He had given up his life twice to people he loved and yet those people had left him all alone.

 

 

 

Hours turned into days and days turned into weeks which quickly turned into months. Five months to be exact.

 

Five months of the moon passing and going. Five months of the stars fading and glowing. Five months of his bed being half empty. Five months of his heart being ripped away slowly. He oddly felt like comparing himself to his five hundred pounds worth vase which Luhan had broke. Broken beyond repair.

 

Five months and still, he waited for him to come back.

 

Spring had passed and Luhan wasn't able to see it.

 

He was supposed to see Spring and he wasn't able to see it. Jongin's heart broke at the thought as his body convulsed in time with his sobbing.

 

Slowly, he clutched his Slytherin bedsheet and inhaled on it. Five months had driven Luhan's smell away from the sheet. It was odd. How he couldn't care less about his once prized possession.

 

Nothing matters anymore except the fact that Luhan's not here.

 

Five months and still, no one came back.

 

Until one night.

 

 

ooOoo

 

Jongin woke to the sound of screaming. He had been lazily slumbering on the couch in front of his balcony, rereading Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, and watching the night sky, he hadn't notice himself drifting off.

 

Screams of terror and shouts of help from outside alarmed him and forced him to get up from his comfortable place and peak at the window to see where the sounds are coming from.

 

What he saw made all his insides turn to ice.

 

There are people shrieking for help, houses burned down, children crying for their mothers. People clad in an oddly familiar looking tunic held heavy looking guns in their hands, forcing people to kneel down on the parched earth. They seem to be pointing guns at the head of many people particularly women and children, taking them into hostages to stop the men from fighting back. They're using the people's love against them.

 

Aliens.

 

They didn't look frightening but what made them stand out is their fair skin, blond hair and blue eyes. All of them held a resemblance with Luhan.

 

Jongin watched all of it. He watched as women cried out for help and mercy as they are forced to look at their husbands and children get killed. Gooseflesh covered Jongin's skin as he contemplated about going outside to help. The people are screaming and there's too many aliens to fight. It was a lost cause.

 

It was chaos.

 

Suddenly, a knock froze him on his spot.

 

The person knocking persisted but Jongin couldn't see who it was from up the window. With his mind churning and his heart plummeting down towards his stomach, he moved downstairs and slowly towards the door. Something awaits him outside and it could be anybody. It could be a neighbour asking for help. But then the knocking didn't seem frantic enough to be someone afraid and harried.

 

It could be Luhan.

 

Without thinking much about it and with only the prospect that it's Luhan, waiting on the other side of his door, clogging up his mind, he carelessly pulled and opened the door.

 

There stood a blond pale man with blue eyes who looked so much like Luhan.

 

But it wasn't Luhan. It couldn't be. It couldn't be Luhan because he's pointing a gun straight into Jongin's chest. His eyes blank as he unwaveringly stared down at the human.

 

“Kim Jongin.” Luhan said. It's Luhan's voice and Luhan's face but his eyes never brightened like how Luhan's does. But Jongin doesn't notice how the blond's eyes didn't show any hint of recognition because all he could think of is that Luhan came back for him.

 

Luhan came back to Jongin and that's all that matters. His shockingly bright blue eyes staring at the brunet, devoid of any emotions. His hair being played softly by the wind as the moon sat on his back, looking oddly as if it's sitting on his head. The stars blinked down lazily as Luhan reached out a hand and placed it on the trigger of his gun.

 

“You came back.”

 

“I did.” the blond whispered slowly.

 

Jongin's chest tightened as his eyes watered. Luhan's here. Luhan's finally here.

 

It all came back to Jongin then. The way the moonlight made Luhan glow, the way he'd hesitated when asked if the answer he's looking for is related to an invasion.

 

Jongin stared at his bright blue eyes as his chest tightened with sudden pain. It doesn't have anything to do with the way it always tightens whenever he sees Luhan. It doesn't have anything to do with the way it would always hurt whenever he'd see Luhan smile so beautifully. No.

 

“I never got to tell you that I love you.” he whispered softly, fighting to keep himself from gasping as the pain doubled.

 

The pain is from Luhan's gun pointed on his chest, slowly ripping his heart with the laser coming off of it.

_He came back_ _._ Jongin thought as he fell to his knees and into the cold hard ground.

 

He stared at the sky, watched as the stars blinked down at him lazily. Stared as the moon glowed behind Luhan, forming a halo on his head. Watched as Luhan peered down at him, eyes unblinking as he stared down at Jongin, eyes filled with nothing but darkness.

 

Luhan came back to him.

 

He came back together with millions of his kind. They invaded Earth. Millions of them marched down from an enormous UFC, the contraption killing thousands of people it sat upon.

 

Luhan came back to him and that's all that matters. Jongin smiled at the thought.

 

He'd finally be one with the moon and stars who'd watch over Luhan.

 

ooOoo

 

When the distance was closed between them, his heart had been pounding. His hands that were freezing and buried deep beneath the pockets of his coat was shaking uncontrollably but it has nothing to do with the cold air of December.

 

It had everything to do with Jongin’s lips on his own.

 

He doesn’t know what urged him to do it but staring at Jongin’s pink nose and jet black hair practically glowing under the street lamp from a few meters ahead of them as he slowly closed the distance between them, he met the brunet halfway.

 

Somewhere at the back of his mind, he hears something inside him scream at him that it's wrong and doing it would only stir trouble but he doesn't heed the voice.

 

What he needs are Jongin's lips on his for a long period of time. He needs Jongin with him as he breathes. Needs Jongin to be with him to do anything at all. He doesn't know how it started but the brunet suddenly became a constant for him. An overwhelming thing that he can't bare to live without.

 

_I am falling in love with him._

 

Luhan thinks at exactly the same time he heard Jongin think it.

 

Suddenly, it struck him. Jongin's weakness is love. It has always been love. The way he'd weaken at the mention of his parents, it's because of his love for them. The way he'd bend so easily when Luhan wishes for something, it's because of his love for him. Which means...

 

Human's weakness is love.

 

And without any kinds of warning, he’s caught in a whirlwind of darkness.

 

ooOoo

 

He's shaking by the time he becomes conscious enough. The metal floor is painfully cold on his skin, the air biting at his body parts that are not covered by the thin white tunic he is clad in.

 

It seems that he got used to cloaks.

 

“You're finally awake.” a voice echoed out into the four walls of the holding cell he is placed in.

 

Slowly, as if scared he might break, a hand helped him up into a small bed on the corner of the room.

 

“Yixing.” his voice croaked out and broke but he heard it either way. Luhan's sure that Yixing heard it because he smiled at Luhan.

 

That same warm smile that he gives everyone. His brown eyes crinkling at the side as his pink plump lips turned up at the corner prompting a dimple to appear on his right cheek.

 

It was an odd occurrence, Yixing is. When he was programmed by the Ruler, he had went out of The Tube with both brown hair and eyes. Everyone had been scandalized but the Ruler had been pleased with himself.

 

“We were so worried about you.” Yixing whispered as he carefully placed a blanket on Luhan's pale and thin form.

 

“Why am I here?” he asked as he shivered from the cold air. The holding cell would always remind him of the cold air of December in Earth.

 

“You've done your mission Luhan.” Yixing answered as he knelt down beside Luhan. His brows pulled together in concern.

 

Even as a child, Luhan had always hated the feeling he felt whenever Yixing looked that way. He hated making the brunet concerned.

 

“Then why am I in a holding cell?” he asked in a raspy voice. His throat hurt and every fiber of his being is in pain but he doesn't say anything. He doesn't want to worry Yixing.

 

“You know why, Luhan.” the brunet had answered in a small voice that Luhan could barely hear him but he heard it still.

 

 _You've broken a rule._ Luhan heard Yixing thought as the brunet smiled sadly at him one last time before he went out of the room.

 

A rule. He had broken a rule.

 

Jongin's face flashed itself on his mind and suddenly, he curled up in a tight ball and screamed as hard as he can with his hoarse voice as his body seared with a burning pain travelling from every single cell in his body.

 

It was Jongin he thought of before he blacked out with a pained cry.

 

 

ooOoo

 

 

Luhan whimpered as Yixing placed a pill on his mouth before letting him tip it back with water. His whole body ached and his eyes are out of focus by the time the brunet had come back for him.

 

“Luhan, stop thinking about him. The more you think of that man, the longer the pain will last. The Ruler had designed this holding cell to give you pain every time you think about that guy.”

 

Yixing wiped the tears on Luhan's face before setting the glass of water down and sitting on Luhan's bed.

 

“Are you even permitted to be down here?” he croaked out as he pulled his legs closer to his chest.

 

Changing the subject would make it easier for him to not think about Jongin.

 

“I think the Ruler knows that I've been going down here but he lets me be.” Yixing replied as he copied Luhan's position.

 

“He loves you.” Luhan heard Yixing's breath hitch. Before the brunet could fix his composure and deny it, Luhan continued. “Right from the start, he had been in love with you.”

 

“Don't be ridiculous. ” the brunet snapped as he stood up and gave Luhan a hard stare. The blond met his stare unwaveringly.

 

He had always cared for Yixing just as how one would care for a brother and the brunet had also acted the same way towards him. They had known each other for years which made them learn each other more than anyone could ever ever hope to do. He knows how to handle an angry Yixing and he's not concerned about ticking the brunet off even for a bit.

 

After a beat of silence and a minute of staring, Yixing had calmed himself down and had spoken slowly as if talking to a six years old child. “He's not in love with me.”

 

“He is.”

 

“He's not!” Yixing snapped.

 

“He is and you know it! You've known it for years.” Luhan, frustrated as he is, stood up on his feet as he stared at Yixing. “I know what love is now that I've felt it. I've seen you two dance around each other for twenty years already. Isn't that proof enough?”

 

Yixing stared at him openly, his eyes screamed of frustration and his face twisted to one in pain.

 

“I can't. I'm not supposed to love him and he's not supposed to love me.” the brunet whispered. His voice so broken that Luhan longed to wrap his arms around him but he doesn't. Yixing had always hated being weak.

 

“What's stopping you?” he knows the answer but he asked it anyway. He asked because the answer would serve as a reminder for his brain about what he has forgotten on his stay on Earth.

 

“You.”

 

The answer echoed on the four walls of the holding cell even after Yixing had stepped out.

 

 

A week after that conversation, he is freed and Yixing avoided him like the plague.

 

 

 ooOoo

 

 

“I don't get how we can't just rule Earth out as a planet that we should invade.” Luhan whispered furiously to the Ruler who only glanced at him briefly before standing up, his form impeccable yet imposing.

 

“That's what the seer wants.”

 

“Why shouldn't we just look for other planets?! Why should we invade Earth because of what a stupid seer wants!” the younger bit out, surprised with his own anger.

 

“Your head is currently muddled because you stayed too long with that human boy!” the Ruler snapped, turning back to Luhan so quickly that Luhan took an involuntary step back. “You were supposed to find out human being's weakness. That was the only thing you were supposed to do. You weren't supposed to feel anything for him.”

 

Luhan chest tightened as he swallowed the lump on his throat. The Ruler knows.

 

“Yes Luhan! Of course I'd know! I _own_ you. You seem to have forgotten that as you threw yourself in the lap of that man!” the Ruler screamed, his fist tightened into a ball.

 

Luhan flinched and took another step back, his eyes closing as he felt the other's hands on his wrist.

 

“It's not like that! I mean it. I wasn't aware of it—”

 

“You hugged him! You kissed him! You held his hands and savoured physical contact with him. You wanted him to mate you! I saw how you wanted his touch! You are _mine._ It's time I show you that, don't you think?” the Ruler held up a hand, his other gripping Luhan's wrist tightly.

 

One helper placed a chip on the Ruler's outstretched hand.

 

“Kris...” Luhan whimpered, eyes shutting tight as cold dread filled him. “Kris, please don't. I wasn't aware of it.”

 

“Touching someone is an act of showing them you want them to mate you Luhan. Don't take me as someone stupid.” The Ruler, Kris, growled.

 

Luhan closed his eyes as his heart dropped into his stomach. He was never meant to fall in love with Kim Jongin. He was never meant to fall in love with anyone else. He was the Ruler's betrothed, and he wasn't supposed to fall in love.

 

If the chip touched his wrist, all of his emotions would be controlled. He'd be like under the Imperius curse from Harry Potter. Like a robot, controlled and without any emotions and feelings. He wouldn't be living. He'd be merely breathing by then.

 

Without preamble, a chip is pressed on his wrist and all he could feel is the pain searing beneath his skin. The burn of a chip on his wrist and slowly the heat of something crawling on his nerves, spine, brain, and heart.

 

Luhan thought of Jongin before darkness enveloped him.

 

 


End file.
